Narendra III
The Class M planet, Narendra III, was the third planet in the Narendra star system. It had outposts in the 22nd century, and it had outposts in the mid-24th and 25th century. ( , Star Trek: G) Information *Narendra III was located in the Narendra system, in Klingon space. History Captain Jonathan Archer faced trial on Narendra III in 2152, where he was charged with conspiracy against the Klingon Empire, found guilty, and exiled to Rura Penthe. ( ) In 2344, four Romulan warbirds attacked the outpost, only to be confronted by the . The excessive fire created a temporal rift. Unfortunately, both the Enterprise and the outpost were lost, but the event led to a thawing in Federation-Klingon relations and, eventually, a peace treaty. ( ) :In an alternate timeline, the ''Enterprise-C disappeared mid-way through the battle, traveling to an alternate 2366.'' Alien ships aggravated the temporal rift near the planet, in 2378, causing Lieutenant Kayl and a sedentary-Captain Daniel to be sent back in time to 2344. There, they were forced to live out the extra time until they could sync up again. In a heavy jungle area, away from the city centres, Kayl built a house, next to their crashed shuttle, and had a daughter. ( : "Occurrence, Part I & II") An already time-travelling Commander Seifer visited Narendra III in 2375, and was sent back to 2367 when he reactivated the temporal rift by flooding it with tachyon particles. His ship incurred damage and crashed onto the planet below, where he met up with Kayl and revived Captain Daniel. As the two were out of their timelines, Section 31 put them on an important mission, which, unexpectedly took two years to complete. In 2369, they returned to planet in the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420) starships#USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-W)|USS Phoenix-W]], where Seifer's ship and skeleton crew were waiting. Upon return, the Phoenix-W was destroyed, causing the temporal rift to re-activate and allow Seifer and his crew to return to the future. The explosion also returned Daniel to a sedentary state and he remained on the planet with Kayl. ( : "Secret Occurrences") In 2378, the Phoenix-X located Kayl and Daniel on the planet. Daniel was rescued, but Kayl opted to stay and remain living there, in seclusion. ( : "Occurrence, Part II") In 2383, Kayl decided to leave her home and take an alien ship to visit her daughter, lightyears away. The trip led her through a molecular reversion field that transformed her back into a younger, adult woman. She then decided to re-join the crew of the Phoenix-X and not return. ( : "Life 2") In 2466, Narendra III was obliterated by the Piriss. Orad of the Piriss said he had the planet destroyed because he liked watching them explode. (Star Trek: G) Mirror Universe In the Mirror universe, an incident at Narendra III, in 2344, triggered a twenty-year war between the Terran Empire and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, which the Alliance won. (Mirror Universe: The Final Days) Category:Class M planets Category:Outposts